Ever after
by gumballfreak111
Summary: It is a a futuristic GS story


NO TITLE

**Summary: It's futuristic...Use your imagination!**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own CSI: or any of the characters in this story.If I did own them, do you really believe I would be sitting here writing this story?**

**A/N: I would like everybody to be aware that this is just something that was in my head... I believe that if I have a story to write I might as well go ahead and write it even if it is corny.Please read and review! Have a nice day.Please dont complain, but I am going to put 2 chapthers on 1 page.**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**"What are you talking about I dont even own a dog?" Sara stated to the old woman standing in the door way.**

**"Oh yes you do, I saw him with my own two eyes. Last night he came on to my front steps and was barking like a mad dog!"**

**"Ma'am , i swear to you I do not own a dog. Is the dog out there now?"**

**"No, but that does not mean he wont be back. Hey that man right there. "the woman said pointing inside the house at Grissom." Maybe it is his dog.Ask him."**

**"Miss, he lives here too,and we do not have a dog. Hold on one minute please." Sara then walked over to the fridge and pulled a buisness card off of it. "Here you go,this is the number to animal control, if you see the dog again call them and they will take care of the dog,okay, I have to go now,bye bye." With that Sara shut the door without even giving the woman a chance say good bye.**

**"What was that about?" Grissom asked after he swallowed the rest of his orange juice. "I didn't hear any barking last night."**

**"Who knows.Well this stinks,half of my day was spent arguing with an old lady about some say dog. "Sara then walked up behind Grissom and put her chin on his shoulder.**

**"Well we dont have to go to work until five o' clock,wanna play PS2 ? Ever since Warrick got me into it I love the thing." Grissom said as he was walking over towards the game console.**

**Sara sighed,"Sure why not."**

**"So, what are we going to be doing on Monday?"Sara said curiously.**

**"I don't know, what's Monday?"Grissom said with a hint of humor.**

**"GRISSOM!"Sara slapped him on the upper arm.**

**"I'm kidding , I'm kidding.Zheesh woman "He finished with a chuckle.**

**"Hey this is not funny, we have been dating for a whole year on Monday.This is very important."**

**"I know it is honey."Grissom then wrapped his right arm around Saras' neck in a hug."Listen, I know alot of men like to surprise their girlfriend on their anniversary, but as you can tell i am not other men,so I am going to tell you.I have not planned it yet, but I would like all of the guys from work to come over , just a little party,ya know?Then once they all leave I figured we could go have a nice dinner at the Stratosphere.Sound good?"He finished with a shrug of his shoulders.**

**"You already planned it , didn't you?"Sara said, a grin growing on her face.**

**Grissom lowered his head in defeat.**

**"Oh my gosh.Grissom, I can't believe you.I have always wanted to go there."**

**"You've never been at ALL?" Grissom asked as if that was possible.**

**"Well, I've been there to investigate a crime, but not to actually eat!Wow,this is so exciting .Did you already plan for the party?"**

**"Well, no, I still have to see if they would like to come .But, I did already make reservations for dinner."Grissom continued"I was gonna ask everybody tonight ,so now we can just ask together."**

**"Cool!"Is all Sara could think of to say.Which amused Grissom.**

**"Why is my sim walking around in her night clothes?"Sara asked pointing towards the tv screen.**

**"Grab your controller and go make her get dressed."He said in a boss-like manner.**

**"Yes Mr.Bossman."Sara couldn't keep in her laugh and it came out quiet but loud enough for Grissom to hear.**

**"Funny, very very funny"Grissom them put down his controller and started to tickle Sara.'Wow never in my wildest dreams could I ever imigaine this ...it rocks!'She thought to herself.**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Obviously,everybody in the lab knew about Grissom and Sara , really no one cared except for Ecklie.He did not punish either of the two love birds , but he did give them a thirty minute lecture of what this 'thing' could do to the lab if they did not handle it correctly.**

**Later that night ,Grissom and Sara strode into the Lab side by side .Lately , Sara has been using Grissoms' office as her own, which Grissom had no problem with.On there way heading into Grissoms' office Catherine spotted them.**

**"Hey guys, can you do me a huge, enormious, gigantic favor?"She said with her best doggy face.**

**"Depends on the favor Cath,why what is it ?"Grissom said with a sigh.**

**"Well, one of my friends' baby shower is tomorow, and my sister just cancelled on me my neightbor is on vavcation and well now I have no one to watch Lindsay and I wanted to se-"She was cut off by Grissom.**

**" Oh , come on , why dont you ask Nick or Warrick, why us?"**

**"Well nick has a date,Warrick just said he can't , and also, Lindsay loves to spend time with you guys.Please just for like four or five hours, after shift I will come drop her off at your house and then I will come pick her up after.Please?"She was literally begging.**

**"Come on, Grissom, it's just for a little while,and plus you know you like kids."Sara said bumping her side into his.**

**Catherine was watching the two exchange cute looks and thought to herself , **_I am happy for them ,they have a large part to thank me , cause of course I helped them throught their emotional rollercoaster, and now look at them , yay! ._**"Please, yes or no, if you say no then I need to go throught my address book an-". Grissom cut her off yet again.**

**"Okay, just bring her by the house at 8:00 okay, we'll be in the breakroom in a few minutes.Bye."He nearly dropped his briefcase when Catherine hugged him and then Sara , pleding how thankful she is they said yes. They just laughed as they were entering the office.**

**A/N: Okay , should I write more or not ? Please ,please review if I have some people to review for me to write more then I will . Thanks, Haylee**


End file.
